A dual path helical ramp consisting of a wire rail formed as a helix, a straight rail, a closed transparent cylindrical wall rail, and a ball. The helical rail extends between a first elevation where the ball enters or exits the ramp to a second, lower elevation where a ball exits or enters the ramp. The straight rail extends through the center of the helical rail for the length thereof. The cylindrical wall rail extends outside of the helical rail for the length thereof. The helical rail is joined at either end of the straight rail and the straight rail is joined at either end of the cylindrical wall rail, thereby forming two elevations. The helical rail is dimensioned such that the distance between it and straight rail and it and wall rail is less than the diameter of the ball. As a result, the ball will contact both helical rail and straight rail, or helical rail and wall rail, simultaneously, as it rolls downward by the force of gravity and upward by taking advantage of the centrifugal force of the ball, using suitable circular movements. Each elevation has sufficient space for the ball to cross from one path to the other, allowing the ball to roll up and down a continuous helical path, along linked concentric interior and exterior paths of the dual path helical ramp, as the device is manipulated about its three-dimensional axes.
The use of numerous ramps and ball raising and lowering devices is known in the prior art. Usually such devices involve the exercise of some skill and/or manual dexterity to manipulate the device to cause the ball to follow a given passageway and traverse multiple levels which support the rolling ball. More specifically, numerous mechanisms for transferring the ball between the different levels which have been developed are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,704 to Rumbaugh discloses a ball and spiral track toy.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,120,501 to Atherton discloses dual path ramp ball game.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,394,016 to Manos discloses a game using the helical movement of a ball or vehicle.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,595,369 to Downs discloses a dual path educational and amusement device.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,358,241 to Anghelo discloses a helical monorail ramp.
However, those heretofore available possesses numerous drawbacks and disadvantages in that the structure allows none, or only limited and superficial variations of complexity: linked concentric interior and exterior paths; alternate paths or routes through rotation; variable ball motion to lower and raise the ball; adjustable level of complexity; and multiple routes with common crossing points.
Therefore, while these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not offer a dual path helical ramp consisting of a wire rail formed as a helix, a straight rail, a closed transparent cylindrical wall rail, and a ball. The helical rail extends between a first elevation where the ball enters or exits the ramp to a second, lower elevation where a ball exits or enters the ramp. The straight rail extends through the center of the helical rail for the length thereof. The cylindrical wall rail extends outside of the helical rail for the length thereof. The helical rail is joined at either end of the straight rail and the straight rail is joined at either end of the cylindrical wall rail, thereby forming two elevations. The helical rail is dimensioned such that the distance between it and straight rail and it and wall rail is less than the diameter of the ball. As a result, the ball will contact both helical rail and straight rail, or helical rail and wall rail, simultaneously, as it rolls downward by the force of gravity and upward by taking advantage of the centrifugal force of the ball, using suitable circular movements. Each elevation has sufficient space for the ball to cross from one path to the other, allowing the ball to roll up and down a continuous helical path, along linked concentric interior and exterior paths of the dual path helical ramp, as the device is manipulated about its three-dimensional axes.
In this regard, the dual path helical ramp, according to the present invention, substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art.